Patent Literature 1 discloses an optical fiber ribbon (intermittently connected optical fiber ribbon) in which a plurality of optical fibers are arranged side by side and connected intermittently. Patent Literatures 2 and 3 disclose methods for manufacturing such intermittently connected optical fiber ribbons. More specifically, Patent Literatures 2 and 3 describe the manufacture of an intermittently connected optical fiber ribbon by: applying a curable resin between adjacent optical fibers; blocking the still-uncured curable resin to form non-connected parts (separated parts) between the optical fibers; and curing the curable resin during a period before the optical fibers are gathered together.